


Cold as snow

by Ashratherose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Our loves in Russia, Poor Yuuri, Skating accident, comforting yuri, upset Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Victor wanted to take Yuri to the place he held his fondest childhood memory... only things didn't quite turn out right...





	1. Chapter 1

**  
"Yuri...!"

No, no, no this couldn't be happening!

*  
When he'd arrived back from Russia Yuri had had so many things he'd wanted to tell Victor. He'd run the events over and over and he'd come to the conclusion that if Victor wasn't be his side skating just wasn't fun. He knew the reason he'd failed way so badly was because he was too worried about his boyfriend and didn't want to feel that way again.

Even though they'd only been apart for a couple of days it had felt like a life time and Yuri knew he couldn't go on if Victor ever left. So he'd pinned all his hopes on the that one sentence, asking Victor to take care of him until he retired. 

He couldn't help but cry from relief and happiness, when Victor said he wished Yuri would never retire, he knew for sure that Victor was the one destined for him.

And so here they were in the middle of nowhere.

*  
Victor had planned to bring Yuri here after the Cup, but Makkachins lack of control had meant he'd had to shelve these plans, so now his beloved poodle was just fine it was time to put his plan into action.

He'd paid for both their flights back to Russia even though Yuri had insisted it was too much.

Yuri had asked so many questions but Victor had smiled and laugh promising he'd love the surprise.

 

Driving out of the city limits Victor looked over only to find Yuri had fallen asleep. He couldn't believe how much he'd come to love this man after a few short months.

Turning off the main road he followed the trail to where the cabin he rented was supposed to be.

*  
Victor didn't have very many happy memories from his childhood but this one was his dearest. 

His parents had brought him here one winter. He remembered how happy he was laying by the fire, they were all laughing and smiling like a normal family and now that Yuri was his family he wanted to make memories with him here too.

Pulling up in front of the cabin he left Yuri sleeping while he took there things inside. The caretaker had already lit the fireplace and the whole lounge room was bathed in its gentle orange light.

Walking through to master bedroom he placed both their cases out the way. The next job was the bathroom. 

When he'd arranged the rental of this place he'd also asked the caretaker to stock the bathroom with candles. It was sturdily cheesy but Victor just wanted to make this as special for Yuri as possible.

Turning the bath taps on Victor set about lighting all the candles. He was more than pleased by the end result.

Time to go wake Yuri.

*  
Waking up Yuri couldn't help but shiver from the cold. The sleepy warmth he'd felt soon dissipated. Looking around Yuri realised he had no idea where they were or more importantly where Victor was. 

Opening the door he braced himself against the gust of cold wind that assaulted him. 

"Yuri!"

Spinning around he wanted as Victor jogged down the steps and over to him. Yuri loved it when he smiled like this, like he didn't have a care in the world.

Grabbing his hand he let Victor drag him up the steps and inside.

The inside wasn't heavily decorated and had a feeling of raw incompleteness about it but Yuri found it perfect.

He smiled moving away from Victor to warm himself by the fire place.

His smile grew even bigger as Victor came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, planting a gentle kiss to Yuri's neck.

*  
Victor loved the way Yuri sank back into his embrace. Loosening his grip he pulled on Yuri's jacket until Yuri gave up and let him remove it.  
They'd come so far. The Yuri he'd first met never would have allowed this, he'd never had the confidence to let someone in before and Victor felt honoured Yuri had chosen him.

Letting the jacket drop he moved back to re-embrace Yuri. Showering his neck with gentle kisses he slid his hands up his lovers shirt. Yuri jumped from the sudden coolness and Victor laughed.

"Lets to take a bath..."

*  
Even though it was nothing new for them to bathe together Yuri couldn't help but feel nervous. He scolded himself reminding himself that they'd done far more before.

Stepping into the bathroom his eyes watered at the sight. Tiny tea lights occupied ever spare shelf space. It was prefect.

Victor started to strip him slowly, gentle kisses and caressed fell down on his skin as his clothes were shed. He couldn't help but moan from the sensation, it was like he could feel Victors love flowing into him.

He shivered slightly and Victor smiled helping him step out of his pants. 

"Get in..."  
Yuri climbed into the large tub as Victor stripped. The hot water was heavenly, but it felt even better when Victor had slid in behind him.

Leaning back he let Victor wash him down. He could feel Victors erection but his boyfriend seemed in no hurry to do anything about it, so he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the moment.

*  
Victor couldn't deny how arousing he found Yuri. The young man was beyond beautiful but he knew Yuri was still tired so he pushed back his thoughts and concentrated on washing every inch of Yuri he could.

When Yuri started to doze off Victor knew it was time to get out. Waking Yuri gently he slid out from behind him, sloshing water everywhere. Yuri was starring up at him and Victor could practically see the love radiating from his eyes.

Helping Yuri out he wrapped a towel around his waist before his own. He knew he should probably blow out the candles but he didn't want to break the moment so he took Yuri's hand and lead him back down to the master bedroom.

Pushing Yuri down onto the bed he was rewarded with a sleepy smile. His lover tried to wriggle out of the towel but his sleepy brain couldn't negotiate it so Victor stepped in before frustration occurred.

*  
Laying in bed with Victor Yuri was just conscious enough to realise how dream like it was. They were in Russia, in a remote cabin and in the middle of a snowstorm. It couldn't get much more romantic.

He felt Victor push a kiss to his forehead as he drifted to sleep.

*  
It had snowed heavily during the night. Waking up before Victor Yuri made his way to the front door. It was beautiful, the way the whole world was bathed white. Blushing he realised he was naked and hurried back to the room to get dressed.

"Yuri..."  
He couldn't help but jump. He'd thought Victor was still asleep but apparently not. He skipped putting on underwear and just pulled on his pyjama bottoms before climbing into bed to snuggle up to Victor.

Victor wriggled and gasped from the coolness of Yuri's body and Yuri smirked. Payback was great.

Gentle kisses grew more intense and soon Yuri was back to being naked.

His moaned filled the otherwise silent room as Victor licked and sucked his way down.

Even though he might be slightly biased (from not having anyone else to compare Victors technique to), he doubted there was anyone as good as this as Victor was.

Victor knew all the spots to tease and how to drive him crazy. In the beginning he'd been so shy and blushed every time Victor had touched him, but Victor had brought out this other side of him and now he felt no shame.

*  
Victor loved it when Yuri was so open like this. He'd played the playboy but no one had ever made him feel like this. It took all he had not to devour Yuri greedily.

He laughed at the way Yuri wriggled under him and moaned for more. He knew what Yuri wanted but he had other plans for today so he took his time and gentle warmed his lover from the inside out.

A Yuri collapsed back against the pillows completely spent Victor wanted nothing more than to lock him away forever, he didn't want anyone else to ever see this side of Yuri.

*  
Eating breakfast they both watched as the snow finally stopped. The clouds began to part and gentle sunlight fell across the room. Everything was so perfect.

Leaving Yuri Victor disappeared back toward the bedroom. He hadn't told Yuri there was a lake just down from the cabin. Victor could remember how happy he was when he'd skated here as a kid. There was no pressure. No one to impress. He'd skated and skated that day until he couldn't move. In the end his father had carried him back up to the cabin. That was the last time Victor could remember the man smiling.

*  
Yuri's eyes widened as Victor returned with his spare set of skates. 

"I want to show you something..."  
Yuri felt himself nod as he pushed back from the table.  
"Put your boots on... it's going to be mushy out there"

Yuri quickly pulled on his socks and boots. He was anxious to catch up to Victor but still paused to grab his jacket, enjoying the familiar weigh.

It didn't even occur to him tonne embarrassed about the fact he was wearing his pyjamas, instead he jogged out and down the steps to Victors side.

Victor passed him his skates and then took his free hand. His breath was coming up cloudy puffs and his nose was freezing, but it didn't matter because he was next to Victor.

*  
Slushing down to the lake left them both laughing and panting. Victor had slipped over and taken Yuri with him. As revenge Yuri had smushed a snowball to his lovers hair.

They both rolled around in the snow like children before Victor got up and pulled him up.

It only took a few more minute to reach the lake. It looked incredible. Small snowy banks had built up around the side but the middle was shiny and smooth.

"When I was a kid my parents brought me here... I remember how much fun I had and I wanted to share it with you..." Victor winced at how cheesy he sounded, it didn't last long as Yuri leant in a kissed him gently.

*  
Lacing his skates he frowned at the amount of snow that had some how managed to sneak in.

He couldn't help but feel a little afraid. Victor had skated here years ago, there was no way to tell if the ice was thick enough for them.

He watched while holding his breath as Victor started to skate, so far so good.

He finally let the breath out when he started to skate.

It was like nothing he'd ever felt. Total freedom... total freedom and the man he loved. Victor was skating and laughing as Yuri slowly moved closer to the middle. He laughed as Victor skated towards him, smiling so brightly.

And then Yuri heard the cracking. Victor was still laughing as Yuri pushed him away, before losing his balance. As he fell backward the ice cracked and he fell through into the freezing water.

The shock took his breath away. And he inhaled sharply. He knew he was beginning to panic. Trying to calm down he awkwardly slid his jacket off. 

He felt a moment of regret. He'd already lost his glasses and now his jacket and phone.

Struggling to moved he kicked up toward the light. His whole body burnt from the cold. Kicking up he could see Victors hand reaching down. Just a little bit further.

His fingers were too numb to grip Victors hand and his fingers slipped away. He tried not to panic again. Victors plunged down again grabbing him by the wrist.

Forcing every last bit of energy out he cold, he kicked up as Victor pulled.

*  
Victor couldn't believe what had happened. He couldn't believe Yuri would have put himself in danger like that for someone like him.

He'd been desperate even before he felt Yuri's fingers slip out of his. He hadn't even thought about it as he'd lounged further, finally getting a grasp on Yuri's wrist.

His fingers were already numb from the water and it had only been seconds, he couldn't imagine how Yuri felt being under there for nearly a full minute.

Pulling with everything he could he finally managed to get Yuri up and out. He wanted to stop, he wanted to wrap Yuri up and hold him tight but being in the ice right now was too dangerous, so he was forced to less than gracefully drag Yuri across to the edge.

His lips had started to turn purple and skin was blue, but he was awake and breathing. He felt the tears start to stream down his face.

*  
Every nerve in Yuri's body was burning, he tried to roll when he started to cough up the water he'd swallowed, in the end Victor had to do most of the work. Gently cradling his head as he spat it out.

He tried to stay awake but he was way to cold.

*  
Victor panicked even harder when Yuri passed out. His lover was so cold and he was barely breathing.

Angrily he ripped off his skates. He knew he could regret it but he was so desperate to help Yuri it didn't matter. Scooping him up he jogged back up to the cabin, ignoring the pain in his feet.

Stopping at the veranda he first stripped off Yuri's boots, cursing the ice crystals clinging to the laces. His hand wouldn't stop shaking either, he was so afraid.

*  
Yuri woke up coughing. His mouth tasted like dirty water and he was soaking wet...

It took him a long moment to realise he was laying in the bathtub with Victor. The water was on the cooler side of warm.

He could feel Victors chest jerking and realised his love was crying.

Coughing again he shifted against Victor. His body was still stiff but that didn't matter. He needed to stop Victors tears.

"Victor..."  
Nothing  
"Victor!"

He felt Victor jump and then he was pulled even closer, Victors arms squeezed hard around his waist.

"...Yuri..."

He could hear the guilt in Victors voice and it broke his heart. Victor was probably blaming himself for the accident. 

But that was all it was, an accident!

*  
Victor hadn't realised Yuri was awake until he'd heard him say his name. He felt lower than dirt that his lover had been nearly killed by his carelessness and feared Yuri leaving him over the matter. All of his usual confidence had been completely shattered. 

When Yuri said his name he'd reacted without thinking, he'd wrapped his arms around Yuri's belly and pulled him even closer, burying his face in Yuri's hair.

He didn't know how long he'd sat in the bathtub cradling Yuri against him. It had been hell, Yuri didn't wake up as even as Yuri had started to increase the waters warmth.

This wasn't how he'd planned. 

*  
Yuri had finally warmed up enough to move and wanted out of the water. Sliding forward he'd frowned at how easily Victor let him go. He needed to do something to make him feel needed.

"Victor could you help me out please..."

Sliding out Victor helped him out wordlessly. The frown on his face wouldn't leave, even when he helped Yuri onto the bed he was still frowning.

"Victor? Can you get me some clothes"  
Victor winced almost as if to say he had failed Yuri by not thinking of it.

But still he grabbed out what he figured would be Yuri's warmest clothes.

He went to leave but Yuri grabbed his wrist pulling him down next to him.  
"Want to help dress me?"

Again Victor was silent as he started his task. Any other time would have laughed and pounced on Yuri, kissing and tickling him until his face turned bright red and he couldn't breathe.

*  
Victor was working on autopilot. His mind was in meltdown. Yuri looked so fragile and it was his fault.  
He'd failed so badly.

He could see Yuri trying to cheer him up but he was still in shock himself over today, so much so that he just couldn't function properly.

"Want to help dress me?"  
Victors heart stopped for a moment.  
He felt like he had no right to touch Yuri at all. But he could never say no, so he worked on autopilot, even putting 2 pairs of socks over Yuri's still freezing toes.

Once finished he back away, dressing himself quietly. 

It was then that Yuri finally lost it at him. The angry shout of his name made him shake with fear but he still turned to face Yuri.

He hated the look of worry. He wanted Yuri smiling.

Moving back over he sat next to Yuri and pulled him into a one arm hug. He didn't mean to but still tense as Yuri kisses his cheek.

"Please, please stop blaming yourself... it was an accident..."

*  
Yuri had had enough. When he kissed Victors cheek he'd felt him tense.

He told Victor it had been an accident and not to blame himself but he knew it wasn't that easy.

Ignoring how tired he was he pushed back in Victor until he finally laid down. He had to push him again to get him to make enough space so Yuri could curl up into him.

"Victor don't leave my side..."

He gave in and fell asleep.

*  
Victor on the other hand couldn't sleep. When he closed his eyes he saw Yuri under the water and he'd begin to panic. 

So instead he lay there not moving as Yuri slept half on him. His lover was to beautiful for words.


	2. 2

The mornings gentle light filled the room and Yuri realised he'd slept all the way through to the next day. Sighing he snuggled in closer to Victors hold. It was amazing that the human body could contain so much warmth, but maybe it was just Victor.

Laying there he felt no coldness. His body seemed to be fine after yesterday's accident, but he still worried.

He knew Victor was blaming himself and hoped his lover would awaken in a better mood.

He let himself drift back to sleep.

*  
When he awoke Victor was gone this time, his side of the bed had long since gone cold.

Sliding out the covers Yuri first stopped in the bathroom before going to find Victor

Victor was sitting at the small dining table. His head buried in some thick novel, the name of which he couldn't read as it was in Russian.  
He paused for a moment wishing he had his phone, Victor looked so beautiful and he wanted to capture the moment forever.

Making his presence known he sat down on the chair across from Victor. Trying to be sexy he slid his foot up Victors leg. All he got was a glare. Fuck. 

Victor pushed away from the table and Yuri sat there not moving. They were supposed to be on a romantic getaway not this. Returning Victor placed a bowl of cereal in front of him. He offered a small smile and started eating. He'd been hoping Victor would sit back down across from him but instead he stalked off.

Yuri sighed, he hated Victor being Ike this.  
Even though he was hungry the food had little taste. His mind was concentrated on Victor.  
When he was done he placed the bowl and spoon in the sink.

Hunting around he'd found Victor had climbed back into bed, Yuri could practically see the "don't come near me" aura surrounding his lover.

He ignore it.

Walking over Yuri sat down on the edge of the bed. Victor shifted away, which only made Yuri madder. He'd told Victor he was ok, he'd told him it was just an accident... and yet Victor still blamed himself.

Stripping off the clothing he'd been bundled in the afternoon before he slipped under the bed, and pulled Victor close to him.  
It was only then that he realised his lover was crying.

Nuzzling into Victors neck he pressed small kisses while he slid his hand out seeking Victors own.  
Finding it he intertwined his fingers together.  
"Victor..."  
He didn't know what to say. His heart was breaking. 

"Hey Victor... please stop crying..."  
He winced internally at his own words. Smooth Yuri, smooth.

Victor cried harder. Sliding back Yuri pulled Victor down so he was laying on his back, before snuggling in close to his chest. He felt Victor let go of his hand before he wrapped his arms around Yuri holding him tight.  
"I'm so sorry"  
"Victor please, it was an accident and I'm just fine now..."  
He felt Victor shake his head.

"I was so scared... it felt like my heart stopped when the ice broke..."  
"Shhh... its ok, it's over now and I'm just fine..."  
"But Yuri you nearly died"  
"Victor I didn't... you saved me remember..."  
"I forgot everything in that moment... my body wouldn't even move..."  
"But you did move... and it's all ok... please... I don't want to spend our holiday like this"

Yuri moved up so he could press a kiss to Victors lips. He didn't know how else to reassure him.   
"When I close my eyes I keep seeing that moment... I can't believe I was so stupid"  
Yuri sighed.   
"Victor... please... I don't want to think about it, and you are not stupid! In fact it was a little bit romantic until the ice decided not to cooperate..."  
Victor snorted at Yuri's bad attempt at humour.

"It's just I had so many good memories here that I wanted to make more with you..."

"Then tell me about them... tell me about the Victor I never got to meet..."

Victor sighed before planting a kiss upon Yuri head. He shuffled down slightly and breathed in his lover. He didn't know where to start and found himself pausing repeatedly before finding a rhythm. Yuri lay there listening to Victor. He knew what he was hearing was something Victor had long kept to himself and let his lover speak at his own pace.

He'd known things had been strained with Victors family but as his lover talked all he could think of was how he wished he could heal the old scars. 

Finally Victor told him about staying at this cabin, how happy they'd all been. Yuri could picture how adorable Victor had been as a child and wished he'd met Victor sooner, he was almost jealous that he hadn't.  
When Victor finished they both laid there in silence. 

It was Yuri who finally broke the moment. Sliding up he rested his chest against Victors so he was half kneeling/half laying on top of him.

He nuzzled into Victors neck and pressed gentle kisses down and along his collar bone.

He could feel Victors own arousal growing.

Pushing Yuri up Victor stripped off his shirt before claiming Yuri's mouth with a hungry kiss.

Both of them were desperate for contact. To be joined and the proof they were both alive, that this wasn't a dream.

There was no time for gentle as Victor lay claim to Yuri's body, which Yuri submitted willingly.

The room filled with breathy pants and moans. Neither able to last long.

Collapsing back on the bed Victor pulled Yuri close to him, his hand over Yuri's pounding heart.  
Yuri found his voice first  
"Victor... I love you... I promise I won't ever leave your side"  
Victor snorted   
"That almost sounded like a marriage proposal"  
"Would it be so bad if it was?"  
"Not at all"


End file.
